1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plugging type dental liquid housing container capable of firmly sealing by plugging, hardly causing liquid leakage or the like, and easily opening by only rotating a plugged plug body without soiling a hand.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In the dental liquid housing container, sufficient care is necessary in order not to leak a chemical or the like inside thereof and expose it with external air, and sealability is remarkably important as compared with the general container. Therefore, the plug body inserted and fitted into an opening part of the container is used in many cases without using a cap type cover body. However, although the high sealability can be kept by the plug body, there is a problem that it takes time and effort for opening the container.
Further, since the chemical used for a dental treatment is comparatively little, the dental liquid housing container is a small type in general, and thus there is a problem that the handling of opening or the like is difficult. Therefore, when the plug body is used in order to increase the sealability, the handling becomes more difficult. Thus, in the conventional dental liquid housing container, it is remarkably difficult to keep the high sealability together with the easy handling using the plug body.
For solving such the problem, the following opening and closing cap of the container has been used (for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 60-142742). It is an opening and closing cap comprising a fitting cylindrical body and a plug body. The fitting cylindrical body is fixed at a pour-out neck part protruded from a barrel part of the container, and the plug body is detachable with the fitting cylindrical body. In this opening and closing cap, the fitting cylindrical body comprises a sleeve inserted in the pour-out neck part, and plural of first protruded pieces separately formed on the upper face of an outer circumference of the sleeve. The plug body comprises a top plate having a diameter equal to an outer diameter of the cylindrical body or more, a sleeve provided downward from the lower face of the top plate, a plug core liquid-tightly fitted with the sleeve, and plural second protruded pieces separately formed on the lower face of the top plate at the outer circumference of the plug core. When the top plate of the plug body is rotated, the second protruded piece is run upon the first protruded piece to generate lifting force, and the fitting of an annular projection with a stepped part or a recessed groove is released by the rising force. However, as for this opening and closing cap, the structure is complicated, and the fitting cylindrical body and the plug body must be inserted into the opening part of the container. Thus, although this cap can be used to a comparatively large makeup bottle or the like, it cannot be used to the small type dental liquid housing container. Further, when the structure as in this opening and closing cap, where the plural first protruded pieces and second protruded pieces are separately formed on the lower face of the plug body and the upper face of the fitting cylindrical body respectively and the second protruded piece of the plug body is run upon the first protruded piece of the fitting cylindrical body, to thereby open the cap, is used to the small type dental liquid housing container, the first protruded piece and the second protruded piece cannot be formed largely and the plug body can hardly be lifted to the sufficient height. Thus, contacting length of the fitting cylindrical body and the plug body cannot be sufficiently secured to have high sealability.
Further, as for a cap not using such the two kinds of protruded pieces, the following cap structure has been used (Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 3-100141). It is a cap structure comprising a cylindrical neck part having upper and lower openings and a cap detachably mounted to the neck part. The cylindrical neck part is provided at an upper end part of the container. In this structure, an inner circumference part of the neck part has an approximately elliptical shape at an upper portion and is gradually contracted toward the lower portion to have an approximately right circle. As for the cap, the plug body capable of inserting into the neck part is integrally formed downward from a lower face center part, and a base end of the plug body has the approximately same elliptical shape as the upper portion of the neck part. In the cap structure of the container, the upper portion of the inner circumference part of the neck part and the base end of the plug body formed downward form the cap are formed to have the elliptical shape. By rotating the cap where the plug body is formed downward, the portions having the elliptical shapes are not engaged each other, to thereby push up the plug body inserted into the neck part. However, as for this cap structure of the container, the neck part and the plug body of the cap must be inserted into the opening part of the container and the sufficiently large opening part is needed to make the inner circumference part or the like of the neck part to have an elliptical shape, corresponding to the major axis of the ellipse. Thus, this structure can not be used at all to the small type dental liquid housing container.